


I Choose You

by michrafanan



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Romanogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michrafanan/pseuds/michrafanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha helps the Captain find his ‘right partner’ without realizing that she’s the lucky chosen one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by this cute little drawing from Tumblr: https://31.media.tumblr.com/8a8ffae9370c86eee68f6f9a00d1fbe6/tumblr_inline_n87t0qZR3g1s6yoe7.jpg  
> :)

“So, how did it go with Sharon?” Natasha asked Steve with curious green eyes.

“She’s a nice girl.” The Captain replied ever so casually.

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed at his answer. She thought that Sharon might be the one for Steve. Why does she care about Steve’s love life anyway? She is his teammate and (finally) his friend though. But still, it was not much of a convincing reason for her to care this much for this personal matter.

“Just… _nice_? Seriously, Steve! What happened?” she insisted to know the details.

Ever since she and the Captain had been friends, they share this crazy, weird, not-so-Black Widow-ish kind of friendship. Natasha has never been someone who would act cutely to anyone, especially to guys, but to Steve, it seemed like a pretty normal thing for her to do puppy eyes and pouts.

The Captain gave her a boost on to the high edge of the fountain, holding her petite waist tightly as he lifted her up. She settled down comfortably, eating away her mint-chocolate flavored ice cream. He sat down closely beside Nat and gave out an exhausted sigh. He’s been out with Natasha since seven o’clock. She said she just wanted to catch up with the good ‘ole Cap. But now that it’s twelve midnight, Steve felt unusually sleepier than all the other nights he’s had this week. It might be because he filled himself too much at the diner they ate at. Steve always has this thing for sleeping after he’s had a full stomach.

“Well?” Natasha followed up on her question earlier.

Steve just shrugged his broad shoulders and told her, “Sharon is Peggy’s grandniece. She’s nice and all but I don’t really think we’d fit.”

“You rejected every single woman in S.H.I.E.L.D. I’ve suggested you to get to know more. I don’t seem to get why you haven’t chosen anyone yet.” The redhead stated with an annoyed tone.

Captain Rogers kept his eyes downcast on his black high-top Supra sneakers that complemented his blue hoodie really well. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t choose a lady yet. Okay, maybe it was partly his fault.

“I’m sorry, Nat. They were all amazing and beautiful ladies, really. It’s just that I’ve never had any interest in them.”

Nat couldn’t really blame him though. He’s so sincere with his words that he can’t even give a part to blame him.

“But why?”

Steve took a deep breath and said, “You know that feeling you get when you find the one? And not just the one, Nat, but _the_ one.”

She was intrigued. “Do enlighten me, Captain.”

“Well, I don’t really know that kind of feeling but I know for a fact that when you find the one, you know it’s the one. You know that this person is destined for you. It’s that feeling of not hesitating to be with her through all the ups and downs…And the feeling of having no doubts as you picture you and that person together for all time.”

Natasha took in every single word he said into thought. Secretly, she admired the Captain. She didn’t know how it happened or when it even began but she fell for his charm. The Black Widow has fallen for this dorky, eye-glassed, old-fashioned, baby blue-eyed, All-American blondie. She sat there quietly beside him, thinking that somewhere out there, there is a very lucky girl that the Captain would be head over heels for. And the thought of them together…will remain nothing but a distant dream.

The silent atmosphere between them was broken by Steve as he told her, “Besides, I think I’ve already found someone.”

Green eyes lit up as she met his blue irises. She gave a small smirk as she elbowed his side. “Oh really? The star-spangled man is keeping secrets from me now, huh? What’s she like, Cap?”

Steve chuckled at her reference to him. She has this habit of calling people weird nicknames. She probably got it from Tony. He took a deep breath and thought of the many adjectives that would fit the description of the lucky lady.

“Well, she’s a woman,” he told her, earning a roll of eyes from Natasha.

She pouted cutely at him, which was a rare sight for others. “Oh c’mon, Steve! Spill the details already!”

The Captain cleared his throat and straightened his back. _‘This is it.’_ he thought to himself.

“Well, she works for S.H.I.E.L.D. too, just so you know.”

“Goodness, is it Maria Hill?! She was checking your ass—“

Steve looked at her with a raised brow. “Okay, you may continue.” She said with an apologetic smile.

“As I was saying, she works under S.H.I.E.L.D. She’s really smart and her beauty is breathtaking.” Steve couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the lady.

Word by word, Natasha feels her heart shattering. She could’ve sworn she heard herself at the back of her head that she would hunt this girl down and kill her ‘cause she was, as much as she didn’t want to admit, _jealous_ of the woman in Steve’s mind. Though she was dying a bit on the inside, she remained calm and listened well to Steve’s words.

Steve pushed his glasses up and continued with a big smile. “Her cooking is  _amazing_ and she likes to watch movies, especially the comedy and romantic ones.”

And then it hit her. Natasha remembered cooking one of her favorite Russian dishes for Steve weeks before. There was also this day when Pepper, Tony (who passed out the moment JARVIS played the movie), and Nat watched The Nanny Diaries and the moment Steve passed by the room, she dragged him in and they all watched together.

The Captain scooted a little closer and observed her face. She was biting her lower lip, hiding a smile while her eyes were fixed to the ground. He swept a lock of her rich red hair and tucked at the back of her ear. He chuckled, seeing that she was wearing a mini pair of his shield for earrings. Steve placed a finger on her chin and lifted her face so she would look at him.

“She’s a very strong woman, you know? I _love_ it when she works out at the gym and I go _insane_ every time I see her beautiful green eyes.” Steve smiled sincerely as he got closer to her, even if that was still possible.

Natasha’s eyes were locked with his. She felt like exploding any minute now. It wasn’t a very Natasha-ish thing to feel so infatuated to somebody this much. It wasn’t really infatuation if you come to think of it…It was _love_. This strong passion and admiration for him is _love._

Steve leaned towards her ear and whispered, “Oh, and just so you know, I’ve always got a thing for redheads.” He winked at her and chuckled as he pulled away.

She decided to play along in his little game so she smirked and faced him and questions, “What if she likes you too?”

He straightened his back and beamed his irresistibly contagious smile which made her smile in return. “Well then, I’d be the happiest man alive!” 

“Consider yourself lucky, Mr. Rogers,”

And with that, Natasha gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It was quite short, leaving Steve hungry for more. But it was good and full of meaning and sincerity. It was the Captain’s second kiss since 1945, all from the gal of his dreams.

They both pull away and Steve grabs both of Natasha’s hands, bringing them closer to his lips, pressing little kisses on the back of her palm.

“The moment I found you, I knew you we’re _the_ one. _I choose you_ , Nat.”

 

 

_The thought of both of them together wasn’t just a distant dream after all._

 

_\-----------------------_

My first oneshot here in this site! How was it, guys?

Comments are loved and appreciated!

Romanogers all the way!

Cheers! :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> *This work of fiction was published on archiveofourown.org on: 2014.07.05.  
> 'I Choose You' is an original storyline by michrafanan  
> Please do not attempt to plagiarize, edit, or claim this story.  
> Any similarities to other works of fiction is purely a coincidence.  
> Cheers! :)


End file.
